


Angeles Time Stamp: Sabriel Moving Day

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Castiel Has Patience, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Leaving Home, M/M, Moving In Together, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are moving in together - if Sam and Dean can stop fighting long enough to finish packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: Sabriel Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will have more Destiel fluff I promise.

Gabriel looked at Cas and the two men rolled their eyes at each other. Sam and Dean had been arguing nonstop all morning. Sam packed moving boxes like they were filled with glass vials full of explosives and Uranium, while Dean packed them like a frat boy trying to grab up all his clothes after a raging kegger.

Gabriel and Cas packed like normal people and had boxed and loaded half of Sam’s things in the time it had taken Sam and Dean to do about a quarter. The brothers were doing the heavier stuff, which was good, but if Gabriel didn’t get out of this room right now, he might end up starting his first fight with Sam before they even got moved in.

Cas motioned toward the door with his head and Gabriel gladly followed. Cas led him to the kitchen and offered Gabriel a glass of iced tea. Gabe gratefully accepted.

“How are you staying so calm in there, Shushtiel? They are acting like complete babies.”

Cas smiled fondly. “Of course, they are. They’re scared.” He shrugged as he got glasses down from the cabinet.

Gabriel frowned. “You think Sam is having second thoughts?”

Castiel smiled more broadly. “Of course not, Gabby. He’s so happy he can barely stand it. He didn’t sleep last night he was so excited.”

“Then what do you mean scared?”

“Well, Dean is scared because Stanford was a move, but it was a temporary one. This is permanent. Sam is leaving the nest. He’s all grown up now.” He shrugged again as he poured. “Sam is scared for the same reason. He’s leaving his parents, not just for college, but for real. On top of that, he’s probably scared of messing things up. He waited a long time for you.” Cas’ smile was gentle now.

Gabriel looked at him hopefully. “You really don’t think he’s having second thoughts?”

“About moving in with the person he’s loved since he was 12? No, Gabe.” He handed Gabriel his glass of tea. “Are you?” Those blue eyes were sharp on Gabriel’s face.

“Not...second _thoughts_. I want Sam with me whenever he’s not in school. I want him saying ‘home’ to mean the same place as when I say it. I can’t wait for that, actually,” he admitted with a smile. “But I’m scared, too. I don’t wanna screw it up. I waited a long time for him, too, you know.”

Cas pulled Gabriel in for a quick hug. “You’re not going to screw up anything. Let’s take our boys some iced tea,” he said, hefting a tray.

When they got back to the room, they found that Sam and Dean were no longer arguing. Instead, they were hugging. Gabriel started to back away, but Cas nudged him forward and set the tray down.

“I’m gonna miss you, you big dumb jackass,” Dean said into Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you, too, you posturing faux-Neanderthal.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They dropped out of the hug and stood there, rubbing their necks and staring at their feet until Cas affectionately told them, “If you two are done being emotionally stunted now, I’ve brought you some iced tea,” startling them out of what was becoming an awkward moment.

“Don’t worry, Dean-O,” Gabe consoled, clapping his uncle on the shoulder. “You’re not losing a Samster. You’re gaining me!” Dean shook his head and smiled at that, while Gabriel dropped all hint of a smile from his own face. “No, seriously, Dean-O. Like everyday at meal times. I can’t feed something that big. His stomach is literally bigger than my guest bathroom. You’re still gonna feed him, right?”

Dean swatted him with a dust rag and Sam exclaimed, “Ugh, you’re such an asshole!”

Gabriel grinned and then got close enough to Sam’s ear to whisper so quietly the others couldn’t hear him. “I happen to know you like assholes.” Sam blushed bright red and took the nearest box out to the truck as fast as he could go.

Gabriel smirked at a confused Dean and Cas. “This is gonna be so awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings ♥


End file.
